Winter Snow
by kawaii-cat
Summary: In the kingdom of Baville a tyrant rules. One girl by the name of Tohru Honda escapes and encounters Kyo Sohma. What will happen when these two meet? Will love blossom? K X T
1. The Kingdom of Baville

**Winter Snow**

by Ash

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

_Prologue _

_Baville was an abandoned town that a man by the name Prometheus found. Prometheus sold Baville to a Mr. Phillip _(lets just say he was very wealthy_), he restored it to normal, and soon people started to live there again. Lord Phillip was somewhat the people's ruler since he owned the town, but he never treated his people lower than himself. However, the outcome of the Lord Phillip's death lead to his half brother, Benjamin replacing him. Since Benjamin was the only family left alive of the Lord Phillip a document was passed on to him stating that he legally owned the town. Seeing as his half brother paid for it Lord Benjamin decided to run the town anyway he desired, but first he let the people choose to stay in the town or leave. Clearly stating his or her decision could not be changed after that day, as well as the fact that he will run the town the way he wanted to, left the people unsure of his and her new ruler. Many desired to leave but because there was no place to go only a few left and the rest stayed._

The Kingdom of Baville

All was tranquil in the small kingdom of Baville, which was freshly covered by a white sheet of the winter snow. Yet the kingdom at the moment appeared vacant, dirty, and gloomy, seeing as a curfew was bestowed. Before, the kingdom was a town, but as the years progressed the land spread and the town was soon the Kingdom of Baville. As a town Baville was never so dreary or gloomy it was always cheerful, and so very full of life, but that was during the time Lord Phillip ruled. When the Lord Phillip resided in his deathbed a new Lord came to power, his half brother, Lord Benjamin.

Lord Benjamin was a tyrant, who didn't care for his people. A couple of days after his half brother died he bestowed a curfew and only his most highly trusted officers were allowed past curfew hours to keep watch. As the days passed on he ordered the townspeople to build a statue of him, soon after he ordered more townspeople to create a palace for him. Time went on and his palace was finished. He moved in with his wife and two children, a two-year-old boy and a three-month-year-old girl. The result of the townspeople's labor created a hatred for the Lord, many tried to rebel but most were caught and put to death. Now the Lord that was mostly hated was now a king both hated and feared by all. What was once a town and a Lord soon turned to kingdom and King. This transformation occurred 16 years ago a time when King Benjamin started to take over various lands resulting his kingdom to grow. It was also 16 that a girl by the name Tohru Honda was born……………….

"NOOO!" a cry broke the serene silence. It came from an azure-eyed, shoulder length auburn hair girl.

"Let me go," cried the voice, "please just let me go!"

"Looks like we just caught some hot stuff here ain't that right Gill?" a fat ugly officer asked his companion while twisting his hostage's arm. A faint "ow" was heard in response.

"Sure do, we're gonna have some fun tonight Riley," Gill, a man of blonde hair and hazel eyes, commented.

"That we are," was the reply," now what's a fine little lady doing out here in the middle of the night, especially after curfew, hmm? You very well know that no one is allowed outside, starting at half pass nine 'til dawn. Strict orders from King Benjamin."

" Don't worry," Gill assured while looking down as the hostages chest," no harm will be done to you as long as you cooperate."

"Never," was the curt reply.

In a swift movement, the girl bit Riley hard on the hand and was out of his grasp in an instant. In the next instant she was running for dear life straight ahead as fast as she could into a forest, with the two officers not far behind. Her pace was slowing down and her breath was coming down fast, mostly due to the cold weather and the snow all around. Yet she kept going, breaking branches, being scraped by rocks and shrubs. Hoping they wouldn't shoot her with a gun, she ran into pitch black. Unknown to her the officers didn't have any.

With darkness around her, and the officers trailing a few feet behind her, she was to give up when she found a perfect hiding place, a small hole underground.

_I am going to have to squeeze inside, but it will be worth it_. _There's enough room for me to stretch inside the hole, but getting through will be the problem. Hmm and its surrounded by bushes so all I need to do is add leaves and twigs. Yes perfect. _

As she closed in on the hole she spotted movement.

"Oh please don't let it be some sort of animal, please!" the young girl pleaded as she focused on the movement.

As she stepped closer she was relived to see a little girl inside and not an animal.

_What now the little girl is inside the hole, I can't endanger her so I'll have to find another hiding place, _mentally said the girl, as she saw the little girls eyes following her every step.

_She reminds me of a tiger following her prey ready to attack, how odd._

"Ha,ha,ha," she quietly chuckled involuntary.

The sound of a twig breaking signaled her to stop and to not move at all.

" Gotcha," Riley said a few feet away," yo, Gill over here I found her"

As soon as she heard him she dove to the ground and covered the hole with leaves, rocks, twigs, anything to camouflage the hole. Making the hole look like solid ground she hid in the nearest bush.

"Hmm where did you go? Ah, what's this, that looks odd leaves and twigs all in one pile. Better check it out, " said one of the officers as he took a step forward.

_No I have to do something. If I don't they'll find that little girl, no I cant let them, but what should I do? _The girl thought as her eyes then narrowed.

Suddenly she jumped out of her hiding place and ran as fast as she could

The officer turned around and ran after her, slowly catching up to her.

_Oh no they will definitely catch me. At least I diverted there attention right?_

In less than three minutes one of the officers had her pinned down.

"NO! Let me go!" frantically cried out the girl.

"You've been a bad girl and now its time to teach you a lesson, " Gill said as he sat on top of the squirming girl.

"Hey Riley how about some help, Riley?"

No response was heard and the girl stopped squirming.

"What in the world?" the officer questioned as he stood up with the girl," I probably lost him far behind, yup that must be it with all the fat he has, he must've been slowed down." "Now," he said eyeing the girl up and down, "there's a bed in my house with our name on it."

Just as he was about to proceed forward a cloaked figure approached him.

The mysterious person said," Let the girl go or you'll be sorry just like that other fat fellow you were with."

Seconds past until the officer pondered on what the figure said. Until…

"Riley! What did you do to Riley, you bastard! " screamed out Gill and out of his anger let the girl go, and charged straight to the mysterious figure.

"Pathetic," stated the cloaked figure.

In a matter of seconds the officer was laying on the floor unconscious. The girl peered at her savior's face and noticed that the figure was a man.

"Are you alright," the man asked," you're not hurt are you?"

" No, but thank you very much for saving me," replied the girl.

" Yeah well don't get used to it, I only did it because I saw you cover my friend with leaves so the officers wouldn't see her, I thank you for that," said the man.

"Um your welcome…. may I ask your name?"

"May I ask yours?" was the curt reply.

" My name is Tohru Honda, and thank you again for saving me," the girl, Tohru Honda said.

" Kyo Sohma," said the man as he pulled down his hood revealing orange hair and fiery eyes.

AU:Man am I stumped I can believe I wrote so much, well at least to me since this is my first fanfic. Hope you like it please read and review. ash


	2. Eyes of a Tiger

First I want to thank you nekoxlove, to be a cat, and mewmewgirl2005, I am soo happy you guys reviewed my story, and yup this is a kyoru. Thanks for the compliments: D Also I've made a couple of changes with the first chapters and I think they make a little more sense now.

On with the story...

**Winter Snow**

by Ash

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

**Eyes of a Tiger **

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Last Chapter

"_Are you alright," the man asked," you're not hurt are you?"_

" _No, but thank you very much for saving me," replied the girl._

" _Yeah well don't get used to it, I only did it because I saw you cover my friend with leaves so the officers wouldn't see her, I thank you for that," said the man._

"_Um your welcome…. may I ask your name?"_

"_May I ask yours?" was the curt reply._

" _My name is Tohru Honda, and thank you again for saving me," the girl, Tohru Honda said. _

" _Kyo Sohma," said the man as he pulled down his hood revealing orange hair and fiery eyes._

"Kyo Sohma, it's very nice to meet you."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

" Yeah it's nice to meet you too," Kyo said unenthusiastically.

"But how did you know I was here? No one should be outside at this time; it was a miracle that I escaped undetected, well besides the two that you, uh… knocked out. So how did you and that girl escape? The little girl, oh god I have to see if she's ok. What if the officers did something to her, oh no that would be terrible!" cried Tohru, running around the snow.

" Don't worry she's safe, to answer your question we're not from your kingdom, and yes I did just knock out the officers, though I should have done more than that," Kyo growled while his fists made contact.

" Sissy!" a honey shoulder-length-haired and chocolate caramel-eyed girl screamed as she ran toward Tohru.

"Kisa what do you think you are doing! I told you to stay inside the hole and not to move until after I came and got you!" quarreled Kyo.

"Kisa, so that's you're name, were you the little girl inside the hole? I am sorry about putting leaves on top of you with out telling you," Tohru bowed down in apology.

"Sissy why are you apologizing I should be thanking you, you saved me! " an excited Kisa yelled. " You don't mind if I call you sissy, right?" Kisa asked much quieter this time.

Tohru blushed, "No, not at all."

" Ok well we got to get moving, more officers may come when they find out two of there men are not present. Come on Tohru, you're coming with us," Kyo declared.

"Huh? Really you'll take me with you?" The girl's sapphire eyes sparkled.

" Of course sissy it's the least we can do you." Kisa chuckled.

"Really thanks, I'm so happy!"

Both girls laughed.

"This is going to be a long trip," Kyo pointed out.

"Oh by the way sorry about looking at you with mean eyes while in the hole, I thought you were a bad person," Kisa apologized.

"Don't worry about it I would have done the same thing, besides to me you resembled a very cute tiger," Tohru giggled.

Yet, when she said the word tiger both Kyo and Kisa froze and panic was written over both his and her faces.

" Hey, you guys why did you stop walking, was it something I said? " asked a worried Tohru.

"Oh it's nothing sissy we just thought we heard something, right Kyo?" Kisa said as she recovered from shock.

"Yeah, lets just keep moving," stated Kyo as he too recovered.

" Really? I didn't hear anything, anyways where exactly are we going," the girl asked.

" We are going to the Sohma main house, our home, it's a days walk from here, so we should arrive there tomorrow night. " Kyo answered.

"Still…maybe we should first rest and start the trip tomorrow. We'll arrive home in the morning two days from today, but at least this way we wont feel exhausted," requested Kisa.

"I guess that makes sense, pretty good thinking for a twelve-year- old kid Kisa. As for the night we can spend it at Jones' Inn," reluctantly agreed Kyo

"Who's Jones?" Kisa and Tohru said in a unison.

" Just a friend who still owes me a favor, He runs an inn so he'll spare us a room or two for the night," Kyo confirmed.

" I've no objection, but what were you doing so far away from your house?"

" That isn't any of your business!" Kyo snapped, but suddenly regretted it as he saw water in Torhu's eyes.

"Look, I'm sor-," Kyo began but was cut off by Tohru.

"There is no need to apologize for something you did not do. I should be the one apologizing, for I shouldn't be prying in anyone else's business" Tohru said with void in her voice as she walked away.

Kyo's face looked hurt for some reason that even he couldn't acknowledge.

" Women," he muttered giving an exahsperated sigh.

A couple of seconds later Kyo saw Kisa and Tohru chatting happily as if nothing had happened.

_Oh yes this is going to be a long two days._

This chapter didn't turn out very good, even after the various times I re-wrote, it just wouldn't make sense. I am sorry about not posting this chapter on Friday I did finish it, but my internet wouldn't connect so I was unable to post it Next time I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks again for your review nekoxlove, to be a cat, and .

**Nekoxlove:** if you like kyo and tohru pairings check out The Cat and the Onigiri Story by Darkkyo, I love that story so much it might be one of my top favorites, until next time! Thank you so much for reviewing.

**To be a cat: **I guess you got your answer today Dasol. Lol thanks for the review!

**Mewmewgirl2005**Thanks for your review and I'll try to update sooner.


	3. The Journey

**Winter Snow**

by Ash

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter 

" _That isn't any of your business!" Kyo snapped, but suddenly regretted it as he saw water in Torhu's eyes._

"_Look, I'm sor-," Kyo began but was cut off by Tohru._

"_There is no need to apologize for something you did not do. I should be the one apologizing, for I shouldn't be prying in anyone else's business" Tohru said with void in her voice as she walked away._

_Kyo's face looked hurt for some reason that even he couldn't acknowledge. _

" _Women," he muttered giving an exahsperated sigh._

_A couple of seconds later Kyo saw Kisa and Tohru chatting happily as if nothing had happened._

_**Oh yes this is going to be a long two days.  
**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow I never knew you and Kyo had such a big family," Tohru said astonished.

" Yeah, there is also grandpa Shigure, grandpa Ayame, and grandpa Hatori," Kisa informed happily.

" Wow your so lucky to have a big family," Tohru smiled brightly.

" What do you mean, don't you have a family?"

"Oh of course I have a family," laughed Tohru.

" That's great, I bet you look like more like your dad than your mom right?" Kisa asked.

" Ohh," Tohru said in a sad voice, " I'm not so sure he died when I was three, but my mom she was great, she took very good care of me after he died."

"Was?" joined Kyo.

"Ano, yes she died six months ago,"

" Gomenisai," said Kisa and Kyo in a union.

" Thank you and it's ok, besides I still have my grandfather."

" Really? Where's your grandfather?" Kisa asked innocently.

" Ano, he's still in Baville he told me to leave because he didn't want me to live in such a horrid place. I didn't want to leave, but he convinced me. I still miss him, but I know I'll see him soon."

" So that's why you escaped, but why were you being chased?"

" That's because it was past curfew and I was to be inside my home, yet I tried to escape, but the guards saw me. I was surprised that I wasn't killed because anyone who defies orders is sentenced to death."

" Death!" yelled Kyo.

" Ohh, sissy, I'm so glad Kyo found you in time," said a relieved Kisa.

" Me too," Tohru smiled as Kyo looked towards her.

" Uh yawn I'm getting sleepy, Kyo how much further?" a sleepy Kisa asked.

" We're here!" exclaimed Tohru.

" Nani? How'd you know?" confused Kyo asked.

" Hahaha there's a big sign right there that says Jones' Inn," Tohru explained.

Kyo turned scarlet red.

" Uhh wait right here, I'll be right back."

Tohru and Kisa waited patiently outside Jones' Inn waiting for Kyo.

Five minutes later Kyo came out with a smile on his face.

" He agreed to letting us have two rooms so come on we don't have all day." said Kyo.

Tohru and Kisa smiled happy to have a room to sleep in. Five minutes later Tohru and Kisa were snuggled in their beds while Kyo, in the room next to theirs, went down for a quick drink of milk. He later went to sleep.

" Kyoooo!" sang Kisa from her room, " it's time to wake up!"

" Grrr what time is it?"

" It's 7:00"

" NANI!" bellowed Kyo.

Kyo quickly got up, washed his face, and brushed his teeth.

" What's wrong with him Kisa?" asked Tohru as she finished brushing her hair.

" He's upset because he usually wakes up at 5:00 am or 6:00, 7:00 is late for him," giggled Kisa.

" Ohh I see," laughed Tohru.

" Hurry up you guys!" yelled Kyo, " seriously women take too long."

Kyo's response was a burst of giggles.

Soon, Kyo, Kisa, and Tohru left Jones' Inn, but not after thanking Jones for the rooms.

" So Tohru," Kyo said casually.

" Hmm?" replied Tohru.

" What exactly did you do in Baville, did you have a job or something?" Kyo inquired.

"Yup, I had a job," chuckled Tohru," I use to work at the palace as a servant.

Kyo and Kisa froze," At the palace!" they both said.

" Hahaha why yes at the palace, why?"

" No reason just asking," said Kyo.

" It must be very beautiful inside," Kisa said dreamily.

" Oh it is, you couldn't even begin to explain it," said Tohru," The palace is humongous, and so tall that it seems it touches the sky. Also, there are a ton of rooms, I felt bad for the servants who had to clean them."

" Pretty!" cried Kisa.

" So what exactly did you do at the palace?" Kyo questioned.

" I worked as a cook, my mom use to be a great cook and she too worked at the palace. Luckily I inherited that from her and became a chef at the palace. Well not a chef, chef, but I came real close to becoming one. I was more of the helper of the chef." Tohru explained.

" Yummy!" yelled Kisa," my sis is a chef!"

" Not yet, but I want to be one, hopefully, if I can find work."

Kisa smiled brightly at what Tohru said. The day went on and the journey to the Sohma main house continued. The group made about three stops. In those three they ate, rested, and relieved themselves. At night, they slept on the grass floor. Finally, the next day they arrived.

" We're here!" Kisa said joyfully.

" And about time," Kyo sighed.

Kyo, Kisa, and Tohru stood in front of a wooden gate. As Kyo opened the gate a huge house came into view with other houses around it. Trees of all kinds, and bushes surrounded the houses creating a large and lovely garden. To the left side of the big house laid a small yet divine pond, with smell fish swimming around.

Tohru took a breath," It's, it's …."

" Home," Kisa added.

" Beautiful," Tohru finished.

" Whatever let's just go inside," Kyo commanded.

" Kay," was the reply.

As the group proceeded to the house Tohru heard shouting at the house opposite the one they were headed to.

" Ignore it," said Kyo.

Tohru said nothing. Kyo slid the door open then closed it after everyone was inside. Inside the house it was completely cold, and quiet, nothing compared to the outside. Tohru followed Kisa and Kyo to the living room when she heard a voice.

" Kyo, Kisa is that you," a tall man walked into the room, reminding Tohru of a dog.

" Yeah Shigure it's us what do you want?" answered Kyo.

" Well, well, well, who might you be my little princess?" Shigure said as he smiled at Tohru.

" Oh sorry, my name is Tohru Honda, it is very nice to meet you."

" I'm Shigure Sohma, Kyo's and Kisa's cousin, and it is an honor to meet you," Shigure introduced himself as he kissed Tohru's hand.

Meanwhile Tohru was blushing beet red and fume was coming out of Kyo's ears. Kisa silently giggled.

" Shigure," growled Kyo, " leave her alone."

"My Kyo, you aren't jealous are you?"

" Of course not! It's just that I don't think she likes you kissing her and stuff."

" Really? Tohru I'm sorry I hope you didn't mind." apologized Shigure.

" Huh? Ohh it's ok don't worry about it," smiled Tohru.

" You see Kyo, Tohru didn't mind,"

" Grrrrrr," was all that Kyo said.

" Anyways to be serious, Tohru do you have anywhere to stay?" asked Shigure.

Tohru looked away," Well you see it's kind of a long story,"

" She saved me grandpa Shigure!" interrupted Kisa.

" Saved?" said Shigure.

" I didn't really save her I just," Tohru said.

" Really? My Tohru saved my Kisa? You must tell me what happened, come on let's sit in the living room."

All followed Shigure. Once they sat down, Kisa started telling the story of how they all met. When Kisa finished Shigure stared in awe.

" So that's why I wanted to ask you grandpa Shigure, if Tohru could stay here and cook, after all she's a great cook," Kisa asked.

" Oh no that's ok you've done enough and besides I wouldn't have any money to pay you back with."

" Not to worry, as long as you cook you can live with us free of charge,"

"Ohh, but I couldn't unless…" Tohru thought.

" Unless…." Kisa and Shigure said.

Tohru smiled," Unless I clean too. That way I can some-what be earning my keep."

" Splendid," Shigure agreed," but you wouldn't be working here. What I mean is that Kyo, myself, and my other cousin live at another house away from here. I'm afraid it isn't as beautiful as this one here. Would that be all right?"

" That would be great, thank you so much!" bowed Tohru.

" Wait you can't mean she'll be living with us! Shigure she's a, a GIRL!" disagreed Kyo.

" Yes Kyo and you're a boy," Shigure teased Kyo.

" Don't worry Kyo I don't have "cooties" or anything," laughed Tohru.

" You know what I meant Shigure," Kyo continued.

" Yes, yes I know, don't worry about it." Shigure said.

" Fine, what ever, I'm going home," Kyo stated.

" Not so fast Kyo there's someone here to talk to you," Shigure told Kyo.

Kyo froze and Kisa told Tohru she had to go home and that she would see her, perhaps, tomorrow. Tohru walked Kisa to the door and said goodbye. As Tohru walked back into the living room she heard a voice.

" So much for my rescue you stupid cat, I knew I couldn't count on you," the voice said.

" Oh yeah it's not like I WANTED to save you, you damn rat," Kyo responded.

Tohru walked into the living room and all went silent. All eyes went to Tohru including the person's as well.

" Tohru!" said the voice.

" Yuki!" gasped Tohru.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooo how do they noe each other? Ooooo lol. Im srry about not updating soon I was kinda busy > thank you to those who still read this story, I hope you like this chapter. CU

ash


End file.
